Confession
by Rin Relative
Summary: Séquelle de 'Murmure' et 'Soupir'. Lloyd vatil finalement déclarer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime ? Yaoi LlodKratos, SPOILERS !


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan DaL **

**GENRE : Romance, One-Shot séquelle de 'Soupir', fic elle-même séquelle de 'Murmure'. Encore une séquelle, peut-être… Inspiiiiiiiirationnnnnnn ! Revieeeeeeeens !**

**RATING : G (encore). Ca va être le même pour toute la série…**

**WARNINGS : Des chutes…BOUM ! … Euh… Vous verrez bien… SPOILERS, yaoi inceste, allusion de yuri (et non ça va pas plus loin ! Sauf inspiration soudaine, bien entendu… Déçus ?) et c'est tout comme couples… Quoi, vous voulez que je case Génis et Raine tant qu'on y est ? J'avoue avoir longuement hésité, puis je me suis dit que c'était un peu trop… De toute façon, j'aime pas ce couple, c'était juste histoire de caser tout le monde mais je vais laisser tomber finalement (oh ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien fait ? Que de regards de soulagement….). Sinon, fic en 2 POV (j'espère que ça sera assez compréhensible comem) qui s'alternent. (Les POV de Lloyd et Kratos, évidemment… Qui d'autre ?)**

**DEDICACE : A Lord Ma (merci de toujours me soutenir pour tous mes écrits ! A quand la suite de tes fics ?) , Alia Zanetsu (j'espère que tu vas réécrire une fic sur ToS !), Joshuarrizonte (thanks for your review, I hope you'll like this one too !), Sosuke (Désolée, j'ai pas pu te remercier de ta review… J'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer de mails sniff… C'est pas normal !T.T), thoru0509 ( tu n'as pas mit ton e-mail alors j'en profite pour te le dire maintenant : merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite LoL), Julie Percevent (le Lloyd/Kratos est encore pire dans celle-là… En espérant que ça te plaise comem !)**

**Merci à tous, et voilà la séquelle comme promis !**

**-**

**CONFESSION **

**-**

Ce fut la douleur lancinante provenant de son épaule bandée qui le réveilla. Il se redressa, encore tout groggy de sommeil, et jeta mécaniquement un coup d'œil au deuxième occupant de la chambre. Sur le lit voisin, Lloyd dormait encore de son sommeil agité habituel, repoussant les draps et les couvertures en tas froissés au pied de son lit. Kratos soupira et se leva péniblement.

- « Ah, celui-là…. » murmura-t-il d'un air défaitiste en voyant son fils se retourner sur son lit.

Cependant, malgré ses paroles, il ramassa les draps et les couvertures et les réarrangea correctement. Lloyd se calma et roula sur le côté sous l'œil attendri de son père, qui se pencha et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant, surtout dans son sommeil… Et cette vision émouvait toujours le mercenaire au plus profond de son âme.

Sans un mot, Kratos s'arracha à la contemplation du garçon endormi et sortit de la chambre, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

-

Lloyd se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue… Fatigue conséquente à sa recherche de Kratos la veille, et à sa longue réflexion concernant le mercenaire tout en le regardant dormir…

Bon. Ne restait plus qu'à faire semblant d'être bien réveillé, puis rejoindre les autres…

_**- ELLIPSE : Le passage des ruines et de la Mausolée de Balacruf… Tout le monde connaît le jeu (enfin j'espère ! ; ; ), ça ne servirait à rien que je le décrive sans rien rajouter donc je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire des redites (en plus j'ai trop la flemme…) -**_

Lloyd déambulait dans Asgard sans se presser. Malgré la nuit de repos, qui ne l'avait pas vraiment été pour lui vu qu'il avait passé son temps à veiller Colette, la Mausolée de Balacruf lui restait encore dans les pattes. Il réprima un bâillement. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite, ça ternirait sa réputation… Trouver Kratos et essayer de passer un moment avec lui lui sembla une bonne idée, toujours fallait-il trouver le mercenaire…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon n'entendit pas les appels jusqu'à-ce que l'auteur, une jeune fille, le percute.

- « Aoutch ! Nan mais ça va pas ? »

- « Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je vous demande de vous arrêter ! »

- « Pardon ? »

Elle soupira. Ca s'annonçait d'un COMPLIQUE…

Lloyd, quand à lui, réfléchit. Il avait déjà vu cette frimousse quelque part…

- « Ah ! Ca me revient ! Tu es la serveuse du bar d'Asgard ! Celle à qui j'avais demandé où était Kratos ! »

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

- « C'est ça. Et vous… Vous faites partie du groupe de l'Elue, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Exact ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Je… J'ai un service à vous demander. »

- « Dis toujours ! »

- « J'ai… J'ai perdu Alain dans un château abandonné à l'Ouest d'Asgard ce matin. J'ai… Eté attaquée et j'ai dû le laisser là-bas. Par pitié, allez le chercher ! »

Elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, aussi Lloyd préféra ne pas la contrarier.

- « D'accord, d'accord ! J'y vais ! C'est dans un château à l'Ouest d'Asgard, c'est ça ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

- « Juste une dernière chose… Cet Alain, c'est qui ? Ton petit frère ? »

- « Non… C'est mon… Mon chien… Allez le chercher je vous en supplie ! »

Sa vois grimpait dans l'aigu. Lloyd, qui n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à discuter avec une serveuse hystérique, promit de nouveau de rapporter le chien et s'éloigna en courant.

Bon. Les monstres du coin n'avaient pas l'air très puissants. Avec un peu de chance, il serait de retour avant la tombée de la nuit… C'allait être du gâteau !

Il repéra bientôt le château, un vieux bâtiment qui tombait en ruine, et pénétra à l'intérieur en faisant par inadvertance s'écrouler la porte derrière lui. Décidément, ça commençait biiiiien…

-

Kratos remercia et quitta le médecin. Heureusement que ses pouvoirs d'ange avaient bien accéléré la cicatrisation de sa blessure. Le docteur avait même qualifié sa guérison de 'miraculeuse'… Et du coup c'était sa dernière visite. Il retirerait les bandages bientôt…

Un rapide coup d'œil au ciel rassura le mercenaire. Il serait de retour à l'auberge bien avant la nuit tombée, même sans se presser… De cette manière il n'inquiéterait pas son fils, cette fois.

-

Les planches de bois pourries composant l'escalier s'effondrèrent à nouveau sous son poids. Lloyd jura et se rattrapa in extremis au palier de l'étage. C'était la quatrième fois que ça lui faisait ça… Pour peu, il aurait juré que la demeure entière menaçait de s'effondrer. En plus, c'était un véritable nid de mantes… Qui ne perdaient pas une occasion pour se jeter sur lui et essayer de le coincer entre leurs mandibules. Il en avait bien détruit une centaine depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le château… Et avec tous ces monstres, il était bien sceptique que le chien ait survécu.

Qui avait dit que ce serait facile et qu'il serait probablement rentré avant la tombée de la nuit ?… … Certainement pas lui.

- « Quelle journée… » grommela-t-il entre ses dents en tentant de se hisser sur l'étage.

Oh… N'y avait-il pas eu un craquement à l'instant ? Les fondations de l'étage… N'étaient-elle pas en bois ? Aussi exposées à l'humidité que les escaliers, donc aussi pourries ?

Oh naaaannnnn…….

-

Kratos poussa la porte de l'auberge. Raine et Colette étaient toutes deux attablées dans l'entrée, en train de discuter.

- « Oh ! Bonsoir Kratos ! » s'écria Colette en le voyant, sans oublier de renverser la table et par conséquent le vase posé dessus en se relevant pour le saluer.

- « Bonsoir, » dit Raine en évitant le regard du mercenaire et en se penchant pour ramasser les débris de vase tandis que Colette s'excusait platement.

Kratos leur rendit poliment leurs bonsoirs avant de redresser la table et de donner un coup de main à Raine pour réparer les dégâts avant que l'Elue ne s'en mêle et provoque une nouvelle catastrophe.

- « Lloyd n'est pas rentré ? » demanda-t-il une fois que tout fut remis en ordre.

- « Génis non plus, » fit remarquer Raine, bien plus préoccupée par son frère que par le turbulent épéste.

Comme s'il savait que l'on parlait de lui, Génis choisit cet instant pour rejoindre les trois autres dans l'auberge.

- « 'Soir ! »

- « Tu sais où est Lloyd, Génis ? »

Le mage le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis répondit.

- « Aucune idée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec une fille… Il la faisait pleurer, d'ailleurs. »

Kratos agrippa Génis par le bras. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si c'étai un piège du Cruxis ? Ou des Renégats ?

- « Quelle fille ? Tu la connais ? »

- « Mais… Non ! Je crois que c'est la serveuse du bar… »

Kratos lâcha Génis, qui en profita pour masser son bras endolori par la poigne de fer du mercenaire, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « Hééé ! Où tu vas ? » hurla le mage.

- « Il a suffisamment traîné comme ça. Il draguera un autre jour… Je vais le ramener. »

Et il claqua la porte, laissant derrière lui les trois perplexes.

-

- « Aïe… »

Lloyd porta la main à son bras, profondément entaillé . En plus, il ne lui restait que trois fioles de panacée sur les vingt qu'il avait au départ… Et plus aucune gelée.

- « Je ferais bien de partir d'ici… Ou je vais finir par me faire tuer bêtement. »

Un léger bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention. Se pourrait-il que ? … Oui ! C'était bien un jappement ! Soulagé, Lloyd se dirigea vers sa gauche… Les plaintes semblaient provenir d'un recoin sombre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le problème… C'était que… Le centre de la pièce s'était entièrement effondré, ne laissant aucun passage…

Mais quelle idée avait eu cette fille de venir se promener là-dedans !

-

- « Où est Lloyd ? »

La fureur de Kratos terrifiait la serveuse, qui se colla contre le mur le plus loin possible du mercenaire. Il l'avait entraînée de force dans l'arrière-boutique pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement, mais elle était sûre que les autres clients suivaient la conversation sans problème…

- « Dans… Dans le château à l'Ouest d'Asgard ! » bégaya-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé là-bas ? »

- « Pou… Pour retrouver Alain ! »

- « Qui ? »

- « Mon… Mon ch-chien… »

- « IDIOTE ! Tu l'as envoyé seul dans un château abandonné, probablement envahit par les monstres, pour retrouver un chien ? Et comment l'animal s'est-il retrouvé là-bas ? »

- « Je… Je me baladais avec Alain, et… »

- « La vérité ! »

- « Je… D'accord. Grand-Maman était la propriétaire de ce château, et Grand-Papa l'a quitté à sa mort… Mais il a laissé là-bas un médaillon qui vaut une véritable fortune. Alain… A été dressé par Papa pour me protéger. Il le fait depuis que je suis toute petite. Et ce matin, Papa a finalement décidé d'aller récupérer le bijou. Mais quand Papa a retrouvé le médaillon, Alain était blessé et Papa a abandonné mon chien… »

- « Quelle triste histoire, » dit Kratos, ironique.

- « Mais pourquoi avoir demandé à Lloyd et non à ton père d'aller le rechercher ? »

- « Papa avait refusé… Il s'est lui-même blessé à la jambe. Et le garçon parraissait fort et appartenait au groupe de l'Elue, alors… »

- « Idiote ! Il ne fera pas le poids s'il y a trop de monstres ! S'il meurt, ce sera de ta faute ! Je n'ai plus qu'à réparer tes erreurs, maintenant ! »

Inquiet pour Lloyd , le mercenaire prit lui aussi la direction du château, laissant la serveuse avec ses remords.

-

- « Encore un petit effort… Ouiii… Allez mon grand ! »

Lloyd n'avait même plus la force de se sentir stupide de se parler à lui-même. Il se hissa sur la pile de gravats qui devait normalement le conduire à Alain… Gagné !

Un chien blanc à taches brunes, dont un cocar sur l'œil droit, l'accueillit joyeusement en lui débarbouillant le visage et en soufflant comme un phoque. Le fameux Alain ne semblait plus si jeune et devait faire de sérieuses crises d'asthme, apparemment… Le chien cessa de s'agiter et Lloyd put s'asseoir sur la petite plate-forme qu'était devenu l'angle de la pièce. Que de chemin pour en arriver là ! C'était presque fini… Tant mieux. Il ne sentait plus son bras, qui était passé d'un état de brûlure lancinante à une inertie totale. Il ferait mieux de montrer ça à Raine quand il rentrerait… La mante qui lui avait fait ça ne l'avait décidément pas loupé ! Bon. Il s'agissait de rentrer, maintenant…

CRAC !

- « Huh ? »

Le sol trembla sous lui.

- « C'est pas vraaaaiii ! »

Et sous son poids combiné à celui du chien, l'angle se détacha du mur et s'effondra sur l'étage en dessous… Qui ne supporta pas le choc et céda à son tour. Et ainsi de suite…

Plus blanc qu'un linge mais remit du choc qui avait été suffisamment fort pour empêcher son cœur de battre pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes, étouffé par la poussière soulevée par la chute, le chien haletant dans ses bras, Lloyd entreprit de sortir des décombres de ce qui avait été le rez-de-chaussée.

- « La sortie devrait être par là… Courage ! » dit-il, autant pour lui-même que pour le chien, avant d'être reprit par une quinte de toux.

Alain gronda, et Lloyd se retourna juste à temps pour éviter les trois mantes qui avaient décidé de faire de lui leur casse-croûte. Il lâcha le chien et se défit de deux de ses attaquants, mais ne put parer le coup du troisième qui le projeta contre un mur.

Heureusement pour lui, Alain se rappela à cet instant qu'il était un chien dressé pour le combat, se jeta sur la mante et lui brisa la nuque.

- « Joli coup… » murmura Lloyd, exténué.

Mais Alain poussa un hurlement désespéré et Lloyd leva la tête… Pour voir l'immense poutre tombant du plafond juste sur lui, probablement en équilibre instable et déséquilibrée par le choc du garçon contre le mur…

La poutre arriva au niveau du troisième étage…

- « Peux pas bouger… » siffla Lloyd entre ses dents comme si ça pouvait lui être d'une aide quelconque.

Au niveau du second étage…

- « Plus de PM pour Gardien… Merde ! »

Du rez-de-chaussée…

- « Noooooooooon ! »

Et s'abattit.

Lloyd rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait pas eu de choc… Enfin, si, il y en avait eu un. Mais qui ne l'avait pas touché. Parce que… Quelqu'un s'était interposé. Et avait utilisé un Gardien pour les sauver tous les deux. Et ce quelqu'un était…

- « Kratos ! »

Le mercenaire les dégagea des morceaux de bois et de plâtre qui les recouvraient.

- « Tu n'es pas blessé ? » redemanda Lloyd, incapable de faire un geste.

- « Non. Mais toi, si. Premier Soin. »

Kratos palpa délicatement le bras inerte du garçon, retirant les impuretés de la plaie avant de la guérir.

- « Je te fais mal ? »

- « Non. Je ne sens plus rien… »

C'était vrai. D'ailleurs, maintenant les murs commençaient à tourner autour de lui…

- « Heureusement que tu es là… Je n'ai plus aucune fiole contre le poison des mantes… » souffla Lloyd.

Voilà que les plafonds et les sols se mettaient eux aussi de la partie…

- « Ca va aller mieux… Je suis là, » répondit Kratos, inquiet.

Même Alain bougeait maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à danser si joyeusement autour de lui ?

Se raccrocher à Kratos… Le seul point fixe…

- « Merci… Tu m'as sauvé… Deux fois… Non, plus… »

- « Lloyd ? Tu es épuisé et tu délire ! Accroche-toi, on est bientôt sortis… On va retrouver les autres, et Colette ! Tiens bon ! »

- « Pas envie… » fut la dernière réponse de Lloyd, avant que tout se trouble et que même Kratos se fonde dans le noir…

-

- « Pas envie… » souffla Lloyd.

Mais pas envie de quoi ?

- « Lloyd ! Lloyd ! » hurla Kratos, voyant son fils perdre conscience.

Est-ce qu'il était arrivé trop tard ? Est-ce que le garçon avait perdu trop de sang, avait épuisé son énergie au-delà de ses limites ?

- « Lloyd ! Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie ! »

Le mercenaire tâta fébrilement le pouls de son protégé. Ouf… Il vivait encore… Mieux, son pouls était assez régulier…

- « Une bonne nuit de repos et il sera sur pied… »

Kratos regarda tendrement le garçon exténué. Délicatement, il glissa une main entre les gravats et les omoplates de Lloyd et le souleva pour le plaquer contre son torse, la tête au creux de son épaule. C'était son fils après tout ! Il avait tellement attendu pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras…

- « Lloyd… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

Mais sa gorge se bloqua avant qu'il eut pu ajouter

« Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour m'occuper de toi dès ta naissance… »

Il reposa délicatement son fils. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui comme ça, et pourtant… Ce genre de faiblesse ne devait plus se reproduire à l'avenir. Même s'il le désirait tant… Kratos espéra rien ne découlerait de cet instant de faiblesse, et entreprit de soulever son enfant pour le ramener sans encombre à la ville, suivit par le chien.

-

Lloyd rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait grand jour derrière les rideaux tirés… On était au moins aux alentours de midi.

- « Que… »

Il essaya d'émerger, mais avec peine… Il sortait d'un rêve… Un rêve étrange mais si doux, dans lequel tout était noir… Au début, il était seul et perdu, puis un ange descendait vers lui et le guidait vers un endroit chaud et agréable, trouble mais plus confortable que le ventre d'une mère. L'ange s'était rapproché, et il l'avait vu : c'étai Kratos avec les ailes de Colette. Puis le lieu agréable s'était estompé en même temps que les ailes de Kratos, pour se retrouver dans un endroit où tout était de nouveau noir, sauf eux deux. Et Kratos, vêtu de blanc et de bleu clair, l'avait attiré dans ses bras en une étreinte ardemment souhaitée, et pourtant à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre, incapable d'esquisser un geste.

Et l'ange lui avait murmuré à l'oreille les paroles qu'il se désespérait d'entendre…

- « Lloyd… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

Une voix aux consonances si étrangement réelles…

C'était comme si ce rêve avait répondu à tous ses désirs.  
Il se tourna vers la personne qui le veillait… Il s'attendait presque à y découvrir Kratos.

-

Kratos avait quitté le chevet de Lloyd, qu'il n'avait pas abandonné de toute la nuit, pour rapporter le chien à la serveuse du bar. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire la veille, trop préoccupé par l'état de Lloyd pour s'inquiéter des remords que pouvait éprouver une personne aussi peu dégourdie. Mais il ne pouvait plus guère la faire attendre maintenant, de peur qu'elle ne se mette en tête d'aller elle-même rechercher ce fameux Alain…

Le chien sous le bras, Kratos se dirigea vers le bar.

La serveuse l'accueilli en lui sautant littéralement au cou, en débitant une profusion de remerciements et d'excuses, puis en le délaissant presque immédiatement pour câliner son chien. Ensuite seulement, elle s'enquit de l'état de santé de Lloyd, et paru sincèrement désolée quand Kratos lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas reprit connaissance, ce qui calma la fureur du mercenaire.

Kratos se lassa rapidement des excuses répétées de la serveuse et prit congé pour retourner à l'auberge. Il avait laissé la garde de Lloyd à Génis, et comptait bien vérifier que tout se passait pour le mieux…

-

Lloyd ne put retenir une grimace quand il s'aperçut que la personne qui le veillait n'était autre que Génis.

- « Ah… Ce n'est que toi… » murmura-t-il, alors que la pièce et son occupant semblaient de nouveau avoir des velléités d'imiter des manèges.

- « Que moi ? Tu me vexes, Lloyd ! Tu es déçu que ce ne soit pas Kratos, je parie ? » dit Génis qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde vexé.

Cette simple phrase fit cesser la danse de la pièce alors que Lloyd se relevait précipitamment, les joues cramoisies.

- « Que… Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

- « J'ai dit : 'Que moi ? Tu me vexes, Lloyd ! Tu es déçu que ce ne soit pas Kratos, je…' »

- « Mais NON ! Pourquoi j'aurais préféré que ce soit Kratos ? Il m'énerve avec son air supérieur de Mr Je-sais-tout ! »

- « Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? »

- « Mais… Je ne rougis PAS ! Il fait juste chaud, c'est tout ! »

- « Mouais… »

Génis avait l'air sceptique.

- « … Dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu gémissais des 'Kratos…' dans ton sommeil quand il t'as ramené hier soir ? On avait tous honte pour toi, surtout lui… Tu aurais dû le voir, il était tout rouge en te portant et regardait tout sauf toi ! »

- « C'est… C'est vrai ? » demanda Lloyd, atterré.

- « Bien sûr que non ! C'était pour le coup des biscuits ! »

Lloyd, d'un rouge pivoine trop prononcé, regarda son ami d'un air hébété.

- « Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il t'as porté… C'est même lui qui t'as ramené ici. Alors, » dit son ami en sortant un sablé de son sac,

« Quand est-ce que tu lui déclare ta flamme ? »

- « Je… Je ne l'aime pas ! » déclara Lloyd, en une ultime et vaine tentative de préserver son secret.

Mais le regard que lui lança Génis lui fit comprendre que ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

- « Bon… Mais juste un petit peu… Un tout petit peu ! »

Un autre regard appuyé de son ami, et Lloyd abandonna l'affaire.

- « D'accord, d'accord ! Je l'aime ! T'es heureux maintenant ? »

- « C'est mieux. Il ne t'auras fallu que 2minutes 51 secondes pour cracher le morceau… Tu t'améliores, Lloyd ! »

- « GENIS ! »

Le mage épousseta sa veste.

- « Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? »

- « J'ai… J'ai peur qu'il me repousse. »

Génis sortit un autre gâteau sec et dit d'un air blasé :

- « Et oui, le Grand, l'Admirable et le Magnifique Lloyd Irving a peur de quelque chose ! Et il l'avoue lui-même ! Incroyable ! Plus sérieusement, il te rejetteras toute ta vie si tu n'essayes rien. Tu crois vraiment que Kratos restera toujours avec nous ? Quand Colette sera devenue un ange et sauvera le monde, il partira, Lloyd ! Tu y as pensé ? »

La remarque prit Lloyd au dépourvu. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé…

- « Je… Je pensais que je trouverais un moyen de rester avec lui… Devenir son élève, ou son apprenti, ou un truc du genre… »

- « A mon avis, » le coupa Génis en reprenant une bouchée,

- « Il disparaîtra dans la nature. Aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu. Tu n'auras même pas l'occasion de le lui demander. Profites-en maintenant, tant qu'il est parmi nous ! »

Lloyd, ébranlé par les paroles de son ami, ne répondit rien.

Génis se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

- « Si ça peux t'aider à te décider, sache que c'est lui qui t'as veillé toute la nuit alors qu'il était épuisé. Il s'inquiète pour toi, plus que tu ne le penses…Je vais te laisser seul pour réfléchir. »

Et Génis quitta la pièce.

Son ami avait raison… Le mercenaire n'allait pas rester éternellement avec eux. Et… Peut-être qu'il avait finalement une chance ? Peut-être que c'était ce qu'avait essayer de lui dire le rêve… Ce rêve si doux où il reposait dans les bras de Kratos…

-

Kratos entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lloyd pour découvrir ce dernier de nouveau profondément endormi. Il avait croisé Génis en train de refaire sa provision de sablés dans la cuisine, qui lui avait dit que le garçon était réveillé ; et le temps qu'il monte, voilà qu'il s'était rendormi… Et il ronflait même ! Et recommençait à pousser ses draps ! Kratos se mit à rire doucement, et se promit de demander à Colette la journée de repos pour permettre au loir de ronfler de tout son content…

-

Lloyd marchait de bon train en tête de la troupe, arborant avec fierté la nouvelle armure que lui avait donné la serveuse en guise de remerciement. Il avait voulu la donner à Kratos, qui selon lui avait plus de mérite, mais le mercenaire refusa de le séparer de son cadeau.

- « C'est à toi qu'elle l'a donné, c'est toi qui le garde. » avait-il dit en guise d'explication.

En parlant du mercenaire… Le garçon s'arrêta le temps que la troupe le rattrape et que Kratos le dépasse. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et Colette intercepta son regard et lui sourit. Lloyd adressa une grimace dégoûtée à Génis qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs ; tout le monde était au courant à part Kratos, ou quoi ? Il avait pourtant essayé d'être discret !

Kratos marchait en tête, perdu dans ses pensées… Et ni Lloyd ni lui ne virent le signal complice que s'échangèrent les trois autres.

-

Kratos se retourna brusquement, avec la certitude que quelque chose clochait, et Lloyd qui le suivait de près lui rentra dedans.

- « Hééé ! Fais attention quand tu t'arrêtes ! »

- « Où sont les autres ? »

- « Hein ? »

Ils avaient pénétré dans une forêt dense et sombre… Et Colette, Raine et Génis manquaient à l'appel. Lloyd avait l'air aussi surpris que lui.

Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils rendu compte de rien ?

-

Lloyd fronça les sourcils. Il était seul avec Kratos… Le discours de Génis, hier… Le sourire rassurant de Colette… Et s'ils s'étaient arrangés pour le laisser seul avec le mercenaire ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils se soient perdus autrement ; il faisait sombre, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir suivre le groupe et surtout se perdre comme ça sans que les deux autres ne remarquent rien… Lloyd prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- « On ferait mieux de sortir de la forêt et de les attendre dehors. Ils sont sûrement tous les trois ensembles. Et s'ils ne se montrent pas demain, on partira à leur recherche. Ils ont certainement voulu passer par un autre chemin, et on ne les aurait pas vus… »

Kratos le regarda d'un air sceptique, puis haussa les épaules.

- « Très bien. Alors, allons-y ! »

Lloyd lui emboîta joyeusement le pas.

-

Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Ils étaient partis volontairement… Et Lloyd semblait savoir, ou au moins se douter, pourquoi.

… Autant sortir d'ici et demander des explications après.

Oups !

Kratos rattrapa son fils qui venait de buter une troisième fois sur les racines dont était tapissé le sentier qu'ils suivaient. Il le remit debout en soupirant, reprit sa route… Et s'arrêta net quand une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne.

-

Kratos l'avait encore empêché de tomber. Il en avait marre ! Il y avait trop de racines par ici ! Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas le pied sûr, mais trop c'est trop… Le mercenaire avançait sans difficulté, lui… Et Lloyd était sûr que s'il pouvait se raccrocher à lui il trébucherait moins. Et, prit d'une inspiration subite, il se rapprocha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Kratos s'arrêta immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés.

Craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise, Lloyd voulu retirer sa main… Mais celle du mercenaire se referma sur la sienne en un ferme étau et il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était, suivit d'un Lloyd qui ne croyait plus à sa bonne fortune.

-

Ils étaient finalement sortis de la forêt et avaient fait brûler un énorme feu pour indiquer leur position aux trois absents. Kratos avait préparé le repas et attendait tranquillement, assit devant le feu et perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, un Lloyd repus et à moitié assoupi appuyé contre son épaule.

C'était incroyable comme il avait pu s'habituer rapidement à cette proximité…

- « Dis-moi, Lloyd… »

- « Huh ? » répondit le garçon en se frottant les yeux.

- « … Alors où sont passé les autres ? »

Lloyd évita son regard. Les lèvres du garçon tremblaient nerveusement… Et il les mordit jusqu'au sang.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que… Enfin je crois… Ils nous ont laissés seuls parce que j'avais des choses à te dire. »

Kratos haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui était étonnant !

- « Et que voulais-tu me dire ? »

- « Je… J'ai une confession à te faire. »

Lloyd referma la bouche, secoua le tête et rit doucement, se moquant de lui-même.

- « Je t'aime. »

Le regard de Kratos devint vide.

- « Pa… Pardon ? »

- « Je suis amoureux de toi. Mais… Tu ne m'aimes pas en retour, hein ? »

La réponse que Lloyd lut dans les yeux de Kratos lui fut insupportable.

- « Effectivement… Je… T'aime… Mais pas dans le même sens que toi. » répondit le mercenaire.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de prononcer ces paroles ? Ces mots semblaient lui arracher la gorge, l'âme, le cœur. Et briser celui de Lloyd.

Le garçon détourna le regard, fixant le sol pour essayer de cacher son propre désarroi.

- « Pourtant, tu supportes bien l'amour de Colette pour Sheena… Je pensais que… J'aurais au moins une chance… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Ni un reproche. Juste un constat. Et ce constat-là brisa quelque chose à l'intérieur de Kratos, qui se sentit tout d'un coup incapable de soutenir le regard vide d'espoirs déçus de son fils… Et il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir au plus vite loin de cette désolante scène.

-

Lloyd, désespéré, ressassait sans cesse les paroles de son aimé. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le mercenaire quitter précipitamment le coin du feu… Et voilà. Il avait tout tenté. Et il avait tout perdu.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux par torrents, et il se mit à hurler et à sangloter hystériquement, se moquant de savoir qui pourrait le voir dans un tel état. A présent, il était seul au monde.

**-**

**Vala, fini… Ca vous a plu ? Naaaaaaaan ! Pas taper pitié ! Pas de fruits pourris non plus, c'est pas bon pour la peau… Pardonnez-moi j'vous en suppliiiiiiie !**

**Je crois bien que personne ne s'attendait à cette fin… Bon, c'était la plus longue fic du lot. Rassurez-vous, y'a encore une séquelle après… (si inspiration LoL ! mais ça devrait pas être trop dur ce coup-ci…) Non, en fait de vous rassurez pas ! (je n'en dirai pas plus, j'vais embrouiller tout le monde… C'est déjà fait ? Zuteuh !)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic autant que je me suis éclatée quand je l'ai écrite (pas tapée, paske là c'est une autre histoire j'ai même manqué de la couper en 2… Héééé ! Ca fait 13 pages Word cette co…rie !)**

**Pour le chien… Pas taper non plus ! Me fallait juste un prétexte bidon pour qu'on puisse le confondre avec un humain. Vous auriez préféré Jules ou Jean-François ? En plus… T'as vu Tonton ! T'es dans la fic ! (même si ça m'étonnerais que tu lises ça…) Sinon… J'ai oublié de faire un disclaim' (comme d'hab !) Sont pas à moi sauf la serveuse, le chien (Alain c'est trop ridicule quand même… Après coup…) et le bar ! Bein vi y'a un bar à Asgard ! Vous le saviez pas ? Mais il a été censuré dans le jeu paske des bishos s'y tripotaient régulièrement…-.- ; ; ; D'ailleurs, pour infos, il existe depuis 2 génération ! C'est le Ma-chan's bar LoL ! (OK j'arrête… C'est tout taper dans la foulée, ça m'est monté au cerveau…)**

**Et voilà (décousues mes notes… Houlà, fatiguée moa…), quand j'avais dis que cette fic pouvais ne pas être prise comme de l'inceste ! L'explication ! (et du coup j'ai déprimé tous mes lecteurs… Gomen !)**

**Une ch'tite review pour encourager l'auteur qui mine de rien a trimé pour vous pondre la fic en une journée (et une nuit…-.- ; ) ? C'est très apprécié, je vous assure !**

**A bientôt (et toujours la relativité) pour la dernière séquelle…**

**Ma-chan la FeFolle (qui va nous faire une jolie cure de désintox' de ToS…)**


End file.
